freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Planetform
Planetform Inc. specializes in the terraforming of non-viable planets in Bretonia and elsewhere. Bases *California Minor, California *Perth Station, Edinburgh *Canterbury Station, New London *Planet Harris, Tau 31 Faction Standings *ALLIES: **Bretonia Police **Bretonia Armed Forces **Bretonian Corporations *ENEMIES **Gaians **Outcasts **Criminals News PLANETFORM WILL NOT RETURN TO HUDSON: HUDSON -- Planetform, Inc has refused Liberty's request to resurvey Planet Atka for terraforming appraisals and estimates. The Bretonian company responded directly to New York's latest overture with an official memo stating, "Planetform can see no reason to endanger the lives of its employees or allow the possibility of damage to valuable equipment. If Liberty can guarantee the safety of the Independent World system for the passage of a second survey ship, then preparations will commence. Until then it is an impossibility." Planetform lost one of its ships to Xenos the last time it entered Hudson. PLANETFORM DEMANDS MORE MONEY: CALIFORNIA MINOR -- California Minor is costing more than first expected to terraform. Or at least this is what Planetform claimed today as they again lobbied for additional funds from the Libertonian government and other investors. The company claims that the process is on schedule, but there have been extra expenses due to the difficult terrain encountered on the planet's surface. Manhattan sources speculate that Liberty will deny any further funding requests made before the project's targeted completion date of 845 AS. GAIANS DELAY AYR TERRAFORMING EFFORT: EDINBURGH -- New London has asked the Canterbury based company to provide tangible evidence of its progress in all terraforming efforts following the latest funding request by the troubled Ayr operation. Officials at Planetform blamed the Gaians for causing the Ayr terraforming project to fall so disastrously behind schedule. "The constant attacks that we suffer from the terrorists have created many unanticipated delays" said William Hendershank, a Planetform executive. The Green Front has called for a full government audit of Ayr and Harris projects. Rumors "Planetform was chartered in 450 AS at the request of the Bretonian government. Several Cambridge researchers teamed up with a group of experienced California atmospheric modification experts from Los Angeles. They outlined methods to transform arid, lifeless planets with minimal atmospheres into new locations for human settlement within 400 years." - Dr. Lennie McBain, Canterbury Station "The original CEOs and board members who founded Planetform are all dead and gone, but before they died they became very wealthy. Their families are all part of the New London elite. I only hope that I can make my fortune and get out of the company before the government discovers what is truly going on." - Hunter Owens, Planet Harris "I just came back from Stokes with a load of PFC's. They'll dump it into the upper atmosphere of Ayr starting next week. That's the preferred Stage 1 Terraforming Gas. It's nine thousand times more potent than CO2 as far as GWP potential -- gets a planet warmed up real quick." - Section Chief Theodore Shaw, Perth Station "We discovered the power of the Alien Organisms by accident. In 740, a Kusari ship hauling them across Tau-31 was attacked by pirates and ventured far off course. A hull breach killed the crew, and the ship drifted into the gravitational field of Harris. The Alien Organisms not only survived the impact, they flourished in the frigid, oxygen-deficient environment of the planet's surface." - Canterbury Bartender Ambrose Marten "We ship the Alien Organisms from Glasgow at the northern edge of Leeds. Surface crews are sent down to survey for the correct geological and physical surface conditions. Then they scatter the Organisms with modified planet dusters and let them go to work eating the rock." - Perth Bartender RBT-09 "Privately, I doubt that terraforming will ever produce the results expounded by our company, at least in the time frame promised. The use of Alien Organisms has shown promise, but tests show that they will accelerate the process twofold at most, which puts us several hundred years behind schedule." - Planetform Rep Richard Mill, Canterbury Station "Soon our terraforming operations will be complete in Harris. We plan to meet our estimated time of completion in 820 AS. That will be a joyous day for Bretonia and all of Sirius. You might think of purchasing real estate there while the prices are still low." - Sales Rep Jeff North, Holman Outpost "My ship is being loaded with Silver for the outbound trip to Harris in Tau-31. They use it for cloud-seeding operations. Harris is still pretty much a desert. It's a Phase III operation, which means that we're trying to boost surface water amounts in the final preparation for settlement." - Terrance Coburn, Canterbury Station "The terraforming job at Harris is almost complete. Won't it be wonderful when Bretonia has another planet to grow Food on? Planetform, Inc. has only the best in mind for the people of Bretonia and all of Sirius." - Gary Bass, Freeport 6 "We've dramatically improved the process since we started on Harris 400 years ago. We expect Ayr to take only a hundred years, from start to finish. That's if the Gaians will let us -- pain in the arse, they are." - Samuel Bradshaw, Perth Station The money given to us by the Bretonian government to terraform Harris has already been used up. We would not have the funds to complete this project if we did not divert capital from other operations to this one. Luckily, we have been able to sell the government on terraforming more than one planet." - Planetform Rep Gene Hawkins, Planet Harris "Just between you and me, the real reason we've started Ayr is that the government contracts pay the bulk of the milestone payments for an entire process during Phase I. Harris is so far behind schedule that it's on company costs now. A lot of our money is being siphoned off to Tau-31. Once it's complete, we'll probably bail out on Edinburgh and the Gaians." - Hal Cruttenden, Perth Station "There are signs that the terraforming process may be completely infeasible. Though we have been dumping Oxygen into this planet's atmosphere for centuries, our studies show that outgassing is beginning to occur. This means that no matter how much Oxygen we pump in, eventually Harris will revert back to its original condition." - Planetform Rep Gene Hawkins, Planet Harris "One report from the government asserts that if we do not find new arable land for Leeds' population soon, there could be famine, or at the very least, disastrous economic and social repercussions for Bretonia within a few years." - Planetform Rep Richard Mill, Canterbury Station "Those miserable Gaians do not realize how badly they are hurting the people of Bretonia. They have slowed down our operations immeasurably in Tau-31. The Gaian spin doctors of Green Front won't be able to save them from the mob when the citizens realize what the Gaians have cost them." - Gary Bass, Freeport 6 "With the exobitant price tag of terraforming, you would think that the Bretonian government would crack down harder on the Gaians and the Green Front. The Gaians shouldn't be that difficult to destroy. They are a small, disorganized band of left-wing activists that could easily be purged from the ranks of the Bretonian populace." - Sales Rep Jeff North, Holman Outpost "The abundance of Water and Oxygen in this system made Harris a prime candidate for Planetform's magic. Those bloody Gaians certainly have made things more difficult than they should have been. Thankfully, the Bounty Hunters we hire kill more of them each day." - Sales Rep Jeff North, Holman Outpost "Planetform doesn't actually mind the Gaians as much as you would think. Truth is, they're a good excuse when it comes to cost overruns and other delays. Blame it on the Gaians, that's what we do." - Hal Cruttenden, Perth Station Category:Factions Category:Bretonia Factions Category:Corporations Category:Bretonia Corporations